The Demon's Daughter
by ZephyrFlyer
Summary: Ever wonder what happened before Sebastian met Ciel? What if he had a daughter who comes and seeks him out? What if Ciel falls in love with her? All question and more will be answered in my new story! CielxOC May be rated M later on. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Haha! I am back with a new story! This time I am here with my sister. Her name is Cassie and if you don't like her I will hug you by force! *Smiles weirdly***

**Ciel: What the hell are you talking about now?**

**Delia: Me and my sissy!**

**Cassie: Yay!**

**Ciel: What the fuck?! Now there are two of you?**

**Delia: Ya…**

**Cassie: I'm here bitches!**

**Delia: Here is our new story! *Smiles hugely***

**Cassie: *Puts on an identical smile***

**Ciel: *Slams forehead into palm* Oh god…**

Prologue

.:|Avari's POV|:.

November 12th, 1888

I stared at my mother who lay on the bed. Her face lighting up with one last smile for me. I smiled back at her to show her I wasn't afraid for what was soon going to happen.

"Avari," she whispered her voice horse and crackled.

"Yes Mother?" I asked holding her hand tightly.

"I know I am going to die soon so I want you to go find your father," she said.

"Don't say such ridiculous things." I said staring at her shocked.

"Don't try that. I know I am going to die and you know that to. I want you to go find you father," she said gripping my hand tightly.

"I don't even know his name," I told her, my mind racing.

"Here," she said giving me an envelope from the inside cover of her book, "That is all you need to know about him." **(Cassie: Sounds like a top secret information passage.)**

"But Mother, I can't leave you," I said gripping her tight.

"You have to; I don't want you to see me at the end. Go and know that I will always love you and hope you find him," she said as I bent over to hug her.

I gave her one final hug and headed off to pack my things. I smiled at her and left the room.

XXX

November 24th, 1888

I stared at the photo of my father my mother had given me. The mansion he stood outside was right in front of me. The garden in a beautiful state; the roses wet with the fresh dew from the night storm, the bricks gleaming from the glow of the sunrise and the staircase leading up to the door with clean steps.

I climbed the stairs, my palm running across the polished wood of the banister. It was made of a thick, deep oak. I climbed the final step and removed my hand.

I went up to the thick door and hoped that someone would answer when I knocked. I reached out for the heavy brass knocker.

Thunk…

Thunk…

Thunk…

I removed my hand from the knocker and the door opened slightly. A man dressed in a dark black butler suit answered. I stared at his shoes before letting my eyes travel up to his face.

My heart banged in my chest. It was him. My father. Standing in the door of this mansion.

"May I help you?" he asked his voice empty and emotionless.

"Sebastian Michealis?" I asked him.

"Yes?" he said looking down upon me.

"I'm Avari," I said and was looked at with a blank face. I continued, "Your daughter."

He stared at me and a boy came up behind him, his navy hair disheveled. He stared at me with round sapphire eyes before looking up at my father, "Sebastian, who is this?"

Sebastian looked down at him, "This is Avari. My daughter."

**AN: I give you cliffy on first chappy. Damn I am so mean.**

**Ciel: Can we continue with the story so I can find out what the hell happens?**

**Delia: Shut up.**

**Cassie: Yeah, Ciel.**

**Delia: Review pleases readers or I will shun you. Not really cause I love you but review!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: We have been waiting for you bitches! I am such a dork. I am wearing my gavorite hat, my new socks and my new shirt.

My shirt is a new Aeropostale shirt and I love it! My new socks are just Walmart. There are four new pairs. One is purple and green and white argyle, the next is blue and yellow stripes, the next is gray with aqua poka dots, and the last is blue animal print! They are all knee highs andI lovethem even more cause of that if it is possible. I fucking love them and it makes me happy.

Ciel: We all know you love your socks now can we get on with it?

Delia: Not till you tell me how sexy I look in my socks.

Cassie: Do I look sexy in my socks?

Delia: Depends...

Cassie: Oh...

Ciel: No!

Delia: What?

Ciel: You don't look sexy in your socks.

Delia: Ass. I guess it is hug time then!

Ciel: NO! You look sexy in your socks, alright. Just no hugs!

Delia and Cassie: To late. *Go to hug Ciel*

Ciel: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Chapter 1  
November 24th, 1888  
.:|Avari's POV|:.

I sat down at the table my father had set up. Me, the navy haired boy, and Father sat down at the table.

"How did you aquire a child?" The navy haired boy asked.

"Bocchan, it was before I started to work for you. I had met a beautiful young woman by the name of Alice. She had long brown hair and green eyes that gleamed beautifully. I had started to date her and I ended up getting her pregnant, I wanted to stay with her but my previous master had finished his contract with me and I had to go back to my home," he said as he turned to me, "Why are you here?"

I looked at him in the eye, "Mother was dying and said I needed to find you. She hasn't died when I saw her about two weeks ago before I left."

"She can't stay here," the navy haired male said.

"Bocchan-" Father started to say but was cut off.

"I said no, she can be here and finish her tea but no," he said.

"Sir," I started to say.

"Ciel. My name is Ciel," He snarked at me.

"Ciel, please. I need a place to say and I have no other family," I said as I fingered my hair which was loose in my braid.

"No," he said coldly.

"Bocchan, did you think that she might be some help around the house. Given my backround, she might be useful to you," Father said.

'Why do they keep talking like they own me?' I asked myself.

"No," he said again.

"Ciel, please," I said, tears welling up in my blue green eyes. My eyes grew huge as I stared at him with pleading eyes.

He practically melted in my fingers, "I suppose she could stay here for a couple of days." I went back to my normal look.

"Thank you so much, Ciel!" I said embracing him in a hug that made him spin around in circles as I skipped out of the room followed by Father.

XXX

I stared at the loney room. It had a bed, a dresser, and a simple mirror in the corner. Everything was a horid white colour and bland, boring paint covered the walls.

In the corner a small bug nest was forming. On the right wall there was a crudly painted coat of paint over a horrible wallpaper that was starting to peel.

"Sorry, about how it looks. It is way more comfortable than it looks," Father said over my shoulder.

"It's fine," I said, happy that I had a place to stay.

"Young Master has ordered that as long as you stay in the manor, that you would be a maid in the manor," he said whipping out a outfit from behind him.

"Sure," I said nervously. I was pretty good at cleaning. I had helped Mother all the time.

Ah, Mother. A tear started to form in my eye. I quickly wiped it away. I didn't want Father to see how weak I was before I had even started here.

"Father?" I asked and he looked down at me. His crimson eyes meeting my bright green blue ones.

"Don't call me that," he said blantly.

"Then, what should I call you? Dad? Daddy? Pop? Papa? Ancestor? Male head of the household? Procreator? Bringer of half my chromosomes?"

"Sebastian," he said to me," Call me Sebastian."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry! I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I just have so much school and I am swamped by this huge project. I hate school… But I will update now.**

**Ciel: Enough. Get on with the story.**

**Delia: *Randomly makes a ruler appear* Learn your manners, young man!**

**Cassie: Where did you get a ruler?**

**Delia: None of your business. Now I have to teach Ciel manners.**

**Cassie: But where did you get a ruler?**

**Delia: In the land of magical unicorns!**

**Cassie: *shrugs* Okay…**

**Ciel: You are really going to believe that?!**

**Cassie: I'd rather not argue…**

**Ciel: *walks off***

**Delia: Then stop arguing and help me chase him.**

**Cassie: Fine**

**Delia & Cassie: *Starts to chase Ciel***

Chapter 2  
November 24th, 1888  
.:|Ciel's POV|:.

"Sebastian," I told him.

"Yes?" he asked, halting pouring the tea.

"How did she find you?" I asked him, my curiosity peaking.

"I don't know, especially since my name has changed after all these years," he told me as he continued to pour the tea.

"What do you mean?"I asked him as he handed me a tea cup.

"Well, as you know I have only been with you for three years. So I had a contract with Avari's aunt. I met her mother, and we hit it off and she ended up pregnant with Avari," Sebastian explained to me.

"I don't need to know the sexual affairs of my butler," I reeled at him.

"You asked," he told me as I heard a soft knock on the door. Sebastian opened the door and Avari stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" I asked, peering at her.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" She asked smiling at me.

"Sure, Sebastian leave. And don't listen in," I told him.

"Yes, Bocchan," he said and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here," she told me, sitting on the corner of my desk.

She swept her hair, which was placed in a braid that went down to her waist, over her shoulder so it touched her back. She stared at me with bright blue greenish eyes.

She leaned forward a bit and was a mere foot from my face. I could smell her breath, which was warm and sweet, as she breathed.

"There's just one thing I wanted to ask you about," she said to me, her voice silky smooth.

"Now what's that?" I asked hoping to get something from her.

"Can I work in the kitchen instead?" She asked and I saw my opportunity.

"Give me a kiss and I will think about it," I told her mischievously.

"Gladly," she told me and I bent forward and she aimed for my lips. Her next move shocked me, she moved her face and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

I couldn't stand it and tilted her head so that she was kissing my lips. They were soft and beautiful. I felt her give a small grin against my lips.

I had a mini heart attack when I heard a small cough when I heard a small cough from the doorframe.

**AN: Cliffy! Sorry, but I didn't want it to be too long. Love yous. Buh bye for now. *Kisses***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
.:|Sebastian's POV|:.

I made a small cough to make myself present to the two. They broke apart almost instantly and were startled. Ciel's face was a flushed pink.

I stared at Avari, it was only her first day here and she was already making trouble. If this kept up I wouldn't have anytime to do my daily tasks.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Ciel asked angrily.

"Lady Elizabeth is here, young master," I said calmly. Ever since the pink bonnet I have hated Elizabeth's visits.

"Tell her I am busy," Ciel said as Elizabeth ran in behind me.

"CIEEEELLLLL!" She shrieked as a huge smile plastered her face. Her blonde curls bouncing from her running. She wrapped Ciel in a tight hug as she pushed Avari out of the way.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Ciel said as he squirmed out of her grasp.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lizzie?" She asked him.

"Why do your shoes have such short heels? They are quite childish looking," Avari stated stepping in the conversation. She was pointing at Lady Elizabeth's shoes as I snickered slightly under my breath.

Lady Elizabeth's face gained a deep shading of red. She must have just been about to snap but had kept her composure.

"Who is this girl, Ciel?" Lady Elizabeth asked, becoming quite defensive of Ciel.

"This is the new help," Ciel told Elizabeth brushing Avari off.

"Oh and Avari, the answer is no," Ciel said a faint smile tracing his lips. Avari's lips curled into a slight smile as she stood to the side.

"Sebastian take Avari out," Ciel said to me. I placed one of my hands on her back, guiding her out as I closed the door.

**Sorry this is really short but I haven't had much time to write and I wrote this at like two in the morning cause I couldn't sleep due to Pretty Little Liars last night. Damn you A! Oh and I will be gone and not able to update for about two weeks. See my profile for more details.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: OMG! I am so sorry! I didn't realize that I haven't been on in forever! I have so much school work I can barely hang out with my boyfriend. I have three advanced classes that are kicking my ass and I have been doing so much homework that I can barely even get to sleep on time! I hate myself for it so much and me and my sister got in a huge fight so she won't really be helping with the story that much. I am going to try and plus I had Catrina's funeral on Saturday. I hated it so much. I cried the whole time and I could barely eat for the next day cause all I could think about was her.**

**Then my mom had me move to a new school and since I have "social problems" as my shrink calls it, I haven't made many friends and been bullied a bit. Not much bad but like they pull my hair and take my shit and call me names and it is the worst! I hate it! And now I am having all these random health problems. Plus I had my first period. And i have back acne... Being a teenager is fun! Not really.**

**But can someone help me if you can? I need to read ROOTS and I need someone to tell me if it is good or not cause I don't know where to find the miniseries so I have to read the book but can someone tell me if it is worth reading?**

**But here is a really crappy explanation why I went AWOL! I am so sorry again. I am here now and I updated the story finally! It is short but I hope it makes all of you loyal readers a bit happy. And as soon as I write more in my notebook I will update as soon as possible. I promise!**

**Also, I need a beta real bad for this story so if anyone will beta for me, please PM me as soon as possible!**

**And sorry for Sebastian's OOCness. i just thought it would be a bit funny. And Avari is finally going to meet the other servants. And i reall don't know if the high five was invented in the 19th century but for my sake it will...**

****Chapter 4  
.:|Avari's POV|:.

As soon as Sebastian closed the door, he placed his hand in the air. I high-fived it when I saw it. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Nice going with Lady Elizabeth."

"Thanks," I whispered back to him. I felt his hand on my back again as he gently guided me down the halls to the main stairs. I saw three figures standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"'Ello Sebastian," A blonde haired male said to Father. He inspected me with blue eyes that first were greeting but then turned slightly colder when he saw me. I assumed him to be the chef of the household due to his getup.

"Hello Mister Sebastian," Told a red haired female who had bright red hair that was pulled up in a frilly lace. She had on a maid's outfit so I assumed her to be the maid but she couldn't clean this hold manor by herself. Her eyes were hidden by think, chunky glasses.

"Hello Mister Sebastian," said a blonde male who had the appearance of a boy is his late teens. He had a straw hat slung around his neck and stared at me with turquoise blue eyes. I wondered if he worked in the gardens but I wasn't really sure this time around. I usually can tell just by this thing in me but not this time.

I waited for Father to talk to them and was surprised when he spoke. "I would like you to meet Avari. She is my daughter and will be staying with us," He addressed them swiftly.

They all stared at me with dumb shot looks. I felt a huge blush cross my face.

**Delia: Done!**

**Ciel: Finally...**

**Delia: Shut up!**

**Avari: I love this story!**

**Delia: At least someone appreciates my creativity...**

**Ciel: I do. Just not in-**

**Delia: *Wraps Ciel in a hug* I knew you did!**

**Ciel: I wasn't finished! I was going to say-**

**Delia: Shh. Let me savor the moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I want to say thank you for all of you guys who are review/favorite/follow! It means so much too me and since at my low points in my life, it really means way more than words can describe! It means so much, I even cried when I saw how many reviews I actually had on the story. They are so nice and I have 12! Honestly, way more than I expected. Well, onto the longer chapter of The Demon's Daughter!**

Chapter 5  
.:|Avari's POV|:.

"Your- your- your daughter?!" Spoke the red-headed maid. A huge blush came across her face as she fainted, caught by the blonde male. We walked down the stairs, and Father stood tall and confident as he had for the whole time I knew him. It may have only been less than a day but I felt like I have known him forever. As if we had a secret only me and him shared.

"Congratulations, Sebastian!" The blonde chef told him, pulling him in a tight embrace and patting his back. Father pushed him away and pointed to each of them as he introduced me.

"Baldroy, The chef," He pointed at the blonde male who I thought was the chef.

"Mey-Rin, the housemaid," He pointed at the passed out redhead in the younger blonde's arms.

"Finnian, the gardener," He pointed at the younger blonde who waved his hands enthusiastically. The redhead feel to the ground with a loud thunk.

The redhead, or Mey-Rin, stumbles back up a huge blush going over her face. I saw her glance at me, obvious hate or jealously running over her face. Father obviously saw it too as he glared at her and she and the other servants her a sense of fear run over them.

"Avari will be working as a maid here. Mey-Rin you will show her the workings of the house. The young master says she will be working on the second floor," Father told me as Mey-Rin got a huge blush across her face.

"The floor with the master?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Yes, Mey-Rin."

"No way. I'll stick to the first floor," I told both of them.

"You must work second floor, Avari. It is what the young master requested," Father told me with that same stoic expression that he carried around always.

"Well, he can go _fuck_ himself!" I yelled, probably putting more emphasis in the fuck than I needed to.

I felt a strong hand wrap around my small and bony arm. If there was anymore pressure put on it, I swear it would break. It was that fragile. I looked up into the face who grabbed my arm and it was Father. He had on a face that could kill puppies. That is how serious his facial expression was.

I gulped as Father dragged me by my arm to the other room. I could tell that he was so close to slapping me it wasn't funny. If I pushed him anymore I would be lucky to get away with my life.

His crimson eyes pore into my head. Staring deep into me. Almost to my soul, if he could see that far. I glared back at him and had a deep growl forming in the back of my throat. I felt a sudden flash before my eyes and got hot and felt my knees crumple under me. I got back up stuttering I asked Father a question, "What just happened?"

"Your demon powers started to form," he answered me emotionless, like he told that to someone everyday.

"D-d-d-demon?!" I yelled at him.

* * *

**AN: Not my best chapter I know but I am working on a new chapter that will explain all of her powers. Hope you like and please review! Plus my birthday is tomorrow so if I feel extra generous, I may update!**

***Kisses***

**Delia!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

.:|Sebastian's POV|:.

"Yes, you are a demon, Avari," I told her.

"Wait, demons don't even exist. Do they?" Avari asked me with shock.

"Oh, they do, just because you don't believe in them doesn't mean they don't exist. Plus I have proof," I told her, smirking.

"Prove it," She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes," I said, mocking a bow. I felt my eyes turn to a slit pink and saw Avari. She was freaking out and staring at me, wide-eyed.

I turned my eyes back to the crimson ones. "Enough proof?" I asked.

She just made a pfft noise at me and walked off. I called out after her, "Second floor, young lady!" As she left the room.

XxXxXxX

.:|Avari's POV|:.

"I hate this dress," I told Mey-Rin.

"I'm very sorry but it is what the master order, my lady," She told me, a squeak in her voice.

"Don't call me that," I told her.

"Yes..." She trailed off, not knowing what to call me.

"Avari."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Avari," I told her as I patted down my dress.

"Yes, Avari. You look beautiful," She told me.

"That is what you said five minutes ago," I told her, smartly. I had basically the same outfit on as Mey-Rin but it was fit to me. The colors were the same so we looked like an older and younger sister that looked nothing alike.

"But it is true," She said as a bell went off. She looked up and I saw a bell that was ringing and under it read study. "The young master wants you," she said and i shuffled out. I tried not to trip on the dress since I have never wore a dress this long before.

XxXxXxX

I knocked on the door softly but loud enough for anyone to hear. "Come in," Ciel's voice rang from inside the room.

I pushed the door open slightly and saw Ciel in a chair at his huge desk. There was a large pile of books next to the desk. "Put these away, Avari," he demanded.

"And why should I do that?" I asked him impatiently. I was never good at taking orders.

"Because it's an order," He told me.

"Don't care," i told him, starting to tap my foot.

"Young master I have something to tell you about-" Sebastian's voice rang out. He was halfway in the room and stopped all of a sudden when he saw us.

"Avari, please leave, i have something to talk about with Sebastian about something," Ciel said dismissing me.

"Fine," I grumbled and left, slamming the door as loudly as possible behind me.

* * *

**AN: Rant time! Okay, well someone posted on my story and I hated it. It was a guest so I couldn't even reply and they completely trashed my story. It hurt so bad. They even bothered to read it then trash. I going to continue writing but I hate who ever wrote it...**


	8. Sorry Not A New Chapter

**AN: Hey you guys! This is Kaittylin and I hate to tell you but Delia ain't gonna be on for a while. She went to the hospital the other day 'cause she got pin worms. Yeah, disgusting but I hope she gets better, she asked me to post this and I did but don't expect update for anything for a while!**

**Well um hope for her safe get better and sorry if you all thought this was a chapter cause it ain't... But as soon as she'll be on she promises to update!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Crappola! It's been over a month and I haven't updated! I am so so so so so so so so sorry. Yeah, I rewrote this chapter exactly 27 times before it ended up like this. **  
**Thanks so much for beta-ing this story and telling me to keep writing or other wise this would be ignored.**  
**And to all of you guys who are wondering I am all better. I was in the hospital for one week for pinworms (eww eww eww) and I passed out in social studies. But yeah, I'm all better and I and up and walking now. Onto story now!**  
Chapter 8  
December 1st, 1888  
.:|Avari's POV|:.  
I sighed as I rolled over. Next thing I knew I was flat on the floor. I didn't think I was that close to the edge.  
"Miss Avari!" Mey-Rin shouted startled. She shot up from bed as I wrapped my blanket around me and sat up.  
"I'm quite alright," I promised her. I stood up from the cold floor as I sat on the edge of my bed. I had been sharing a room with Mey-Rin for almost two weeks now but I still felt pretty uncomfortable around her in just my nightgown.  
"Are you sure?" She asked, double checking. I promised her I was fine once again. I swear though she said she believed me I didn't exactly believe her in return.  
I was just to tired to argue but it was time to get up. Damn rich people making their stupid servants get up earlier than they do. Pathetic.  
I grabbed my blue and white maid dress that I hated with a passion and leather black boots and walked towards the one bathroom that all of had to share. I always tried to get to it first. It's not like Finni, Bard, Mey-Rin or Father ever tried to walk in on me I just hated taking up the space when they needed it.  
XxXxXxX  
I placed my folded nightgown on the foot end of my bed. Making sure my bed was made and that my nightgown didn't have any very obvious wrinkles in it, I walked off to the place where we all sat in the morning.  
I sat down on one of the benchs before placing my head in my arm crooks. I to tired to barely even think this morning.  
"Good morning Avari! Is everything alright?" Finni asked me with concern in his voice as he sat parrell to me at the table.  
"I'm fine, Finni. Just tired this morning is all. I promise," I said but it irked me. All everyone doing today was asking if I was okay! I could handle myself! I rolled my eyes and silently yelled at myself.  
"Morning," Bard said as he sat down and light his usual cigarette up. When the match and cigarette touched together, let out a small spark before Bard shook out the match. A small puff of smoke went in the air and it made me sputter as it went up my nose.  
"You really should stop doing that," I scolded him though I doubt it had any affect on him.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sebastian gets on to me all the time about it to," Bard complained to me. As if I could do anything to change how my Father acted.  
After a couple of moments of awkward silence, Finni's stomach growled fiercely. Bard sighed as he stood up and grabbed a pan and some eggs to cook.  
"Avari," Bard asked without even looking at me and my head shot up, "Can you go get Mey-Rin please?"  
I nodded and even though I didn't say anything I knew Bard heard me say yes in a way.  
XxXxXxX  
I bundled on a coat and a scarf. I had already checked almost all around the manor and I thought she might have gotten outside and gotten lost.  
After deeming my attire good enough to go outside in the snowing cold, I went outside.  
When I stepped outside and closed the door, I almost wanted to jump back inside it was so cold. It has been getting colder but I have avoided going outside for as long as I could but I didn't know it was this cold.  
I matched through the snow and went towards the garden. She might be out there for some reason, but I best as well check anyway.  
When I reached the garden, I saw someone there. Due to the snow, I couldn't really see who it was so I walked closer. I was about a couple feet from them when I noticed it wasn't Mey-Rin.  
Whoever was there was nicely dressed for the cold weather. I approached them.  
"Are you here for Master Ciel?" I asked them and saw they were sitting on a bench, he couldn't be much older than the Master himself.  
When I got close enough I heard his reply. "No, I'm here to see you," he said and the next thing I remember was have ing a cloth pressed to my face and seeing blackness.


End file.
